Nothing Can Separate Two Lovers
by MelodiesWhenYourHeartBeats
Summary: Nothing Can Separate Two lovers even if they become each other's enemies. Lol i Seriously need to work on my Writing Summay Skills ;   / NiLEEY ;  !


**Onee-Shot :) I Swear this is good. :)**

**Disclaimer; I own Nothing , This is made by my dear friend Michael =)) , LOVE YOU MiCS! :)**

* * *

><p>There were two 1st year college students named Nick and Miley. Miley is Nick's girlfriend for almost two years. They're both smart and good in some things. They met each other when they were in 3rd year high school.<p>

Nick is on his way to school when he saw Miley. "Good morning, Miley," he said cheerfully. "Good morning to you. Shall we go now to school?" She replied. And they chatted while walking.

At school, they always participated actively in any activity in their class. Some students envied them. When it's their break, they're with his friends. But Nick and Miley often are with each other.

If they're at their own houses, sometimes they chat through telephone, cellphone or by the computer. But they usually visit one another often to teach one another.

On their way home, Miley suddenly said to Nick, "What will you do if I will become bad and will be your enemy?" Nick replied, "If that happens, I will bear everything you will do to me and I will never consider you as a bad girl and an enemy. I will never fight you and I will never hurt you. By the way, why did you ask me about that?" "What if it really happened? We should be ready for every unexpected thing that might happen," She answered. He wondered why she said that. "Maybe she's just expecting too much," he thought. Then they said good bye to one another and went home.

The next day, Miley was absent. Nick asked some of her friends. They told him that they don't know why she is absent. Maybe she doesn't want anyone to know anything.

When Nick came home, he tried to call her by telephone and cellphone but he still couldn't be able to talk with her. Maybe her cellphone is off and their telephone is out of order. So he went to her house but … she's not there. He began to worry about her. He said to himself, "Maybe tomorrow she will be present." But she was absent again and for the next days. Nick was very worried.

After dismissal, he's just walking alone. Then he overheard some people talking about some incidents of killing, chaos, and destruction. He asked them if they know who the culprit is. They said that the culprit is a powerful one. No one has seen its face. They also said that all the incidents happened during night.

Nick hurried to go home. He waited until it was night. He prepared himself because he's about to capture the chaos bringer. When it was night, he activated his super powers. He is a wizard and a swordsman. He can cast different and strong magic.

Then he walked outside and used his power to fly so that he could go to the places where chaos happens. He waited for the culprit to appear. At last, it came out. The culprit was a girl. She is a wizard like Nick and she's also an archer. She moves very fast. So Nick followed her fast and almost unnoticeable. The archer made a big mess again. Then she went to a rooftop, stood there and watched the people in chaos. Nick has his chance to capture her. But she noticed him and prepared for a fight. Nick can't see her face because she wears a mask.

"I will capture you because you brought big chaos here. If I'm not able to capture you, then I will kill you even if you're a girl," he said seriously. "You think you can kill me? I don't think so," she said boastfully. Then they started to fight. She thought that he's too slow. Nick almost got her. Then she said to herself," I've underestimated him." Then Nick rushed to her and tried to hit her many times. They exchanged hits and 're both strong and fast that they can't hit each other directly. Nick uses 2 swords and a pair of magic gloves. The archer uses a long black bow and has a pair of magic gloves too. They don't use their magic often. Nick used a powerful magic that made the archer weak. This is his chance to capture her. But she resists and used powerful magics on him but because of her weakness, she missed often. Then Nick rushed to her and stabbed her violently.

The archer fell to the ground and Nick removed her mask. He was surprised that the archer is … his girlfriend, Miley. He was disappointed. "Why does this need to happen? Why should you be my enemy! Then she replied slowly," I'm sorry… Nick… I'm controlled… by a… devil…Now, I will… give you… my powers… as my last… help for… you. You've… done… the right… thing… Good… bye…" "No! You can't die! Don't leave me please! Live longer!" he cried. Then the devil that controlled Miley appeared and said. "You shall be the next person that I will control!" This devil can easily control a person who is very sad. When Miley's mother died, she was able to be controlled by the devil. "You will be the one to pay for her death!" Nick shouted angrily. "Why should I be the one to pay? You're the one who killed her, right?" the devil answered. Then Nick rushed to the devil and gave it many powerful blows. Before his final blow, the devil said to him, "Even if you kill me, nothing will happen. You can't bring Miley to life! Because, you killed her! Because of you she's dead!" Then Nick replied, "Even if I can't bring her back to life, at least I avenged her death and killed you!" Then he gave his final and his most powerful blow to the devil.

Then he brought Miley's body to a place where nobody knows. Then he put her body to a very large glass that can preserve her body so that he can always see her even she is dead and her body will not rot. Then he used his powers to erase everyone's memory in their school so that they'll live happily and so that they'll not remember them anymore and they'll not be sad because of Miley's death.

Then Nick packed his things and went to the airport. He will leave this place for him to be able to forget everything that happened between him and her and to forget her death. He will try to move on and find another girl like Miley. "Goodbye to all my friends. Goodbye to the memories we have. Goodbye to everything in this place, "he said to himself.

When the airplane arrived at its destination, Nick gets his things and went to some places that he could live in. He continued his study so that he will be able to find a good job.

Many months have passed and he couldn't find a girl like Miley. One day, he went to a park to walk and relax. In that park, he saw a girl that looked like Miley very much. It seems that the girl was waiting for someone special to her. So Nick approached her and said," Excuse me, miss. Are you alright? It seems that you are waiting here for a long time." "Yes. I'm waiting for someone very special to Me." She replied. "By the way, my name is Nick. What's yours? And can I talk to you for a little longer? He asked. "My name is Destiny. Of course you can talk with me. I'll be glad to hear what you will tell me." She answered.

When Nick heard her voice, he suddenly remembered the tone of Miley's voice. Their voice was almost the same. "Is it possible for her to be alive again? Is it possible that she and Miley are one? I think it's impossible. But it's great if she'll be alive again and be with me." He thought. Then Destiny noticed that Nick was thinking too much. She asked him, "Are you okay?" He replied immediately, "Yes. I've just remembered my girlfriend because of you." "Why? Where is she?" She asked. "You almost look the same, your voice is almost the same, and your attitude is almost the same. Almost all your qualities and hers are the same." He answered. "I realized that you looked like my boyfriend too! All your qualities are the same! Are we for each other?" she said excitedly. "I don't think so. Maybe yes maybe no. We can't tell." Nick answered. "By the way, what is the name of your girlfriend? Is it… Miley? " She asked. Nick was surprised and said, "How did you know her name? Are you related to each other?" Then Destiny replied slowly, "I know her… because… I and… her… are… only… one." Nick was puzzled and asked her, "How is it possible? She's dead already! I know you're lying to me. I won't believe you!" "I'm saying the truth! Please believe me!" she said. "If you're saying the truth, then show me your proofs." He answered.

Then Destiny took Nick with her to another dimension, to another world. "I will now make ourselves invisible so that we can go wherever we want. I will show you that I'm saying the truth. In this dimension/world, I was the one able to live and you're the one dead. After I've killed you, the control of the devil was removed and he appeared in front of me. I realized that I've killed you already. Full of sadness and anger, I was able to kill the devil. Then other people saw me and chased me for I have killed you. I ran away to a far place and hid there. When I passed by a TV shop, I saw a news about me. They wanted to capture me or kill me. So I waited for some months. After waiting for months, I discovered my power to teleport and go to another time. I used that and now I'm here at your time, your world, to be with you again and forever." But Nick wasn't fully convinced by what she said, so he asked her again, "Why did you change your name?" "Someone saw us fighting and heard my name when you were shocked that it's me whom you are fighting with." She explained. "So I changed my name and my whole appearance to protect myself and so that they wouldn't be able to track me."

Nick was still not fully convinced so he asked her for the last time, "If you're saying the truth, then tell me what did you say when we're about to go home the day before you became absent?" "I told you that what if I will become bad and will be your enemy. You told me that if that happens, you will bear everything I will do to you and you will never consider me as a bad girl and an enemy. You will never fight me and you will never hurt me. And you asked me why I told you that. And I said that we should be ready for every unexpected thing if it will happen." Nick was now truly convinced of what she said to him. "I'm glad that you're here with me again." He said happily. "Yeah, I don't want to be separated from you again. I want you forever by my side." She hoped. "Nothing can separate us from each other now if we are always with one another." Nick said. "Do you think ourselves in the other worlds are happy too?" she wondered. "I don't know. I only know that we, from this dimension, are happy. But I hope that they're happy too." He said. And they walked away from that place and started to live together.

- To Be Continued-

* * *

><p><strong>Okkk. So Maybe I Lied. Hahaha This isn't One-Shot Or Well Yeah, Michael Told me he'll continue the story. =))<strong>

**Reviews, ****Please They Seriously Make My and Michael's Day Better ;) **

**Follow Me on Twitter!_ XxNileyFreakkxX _**


End file.
